superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Get Up and Dance credits
Opening Titles * "Get Up and Dance" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Produced by: Karin Young Shiel * Directed by: John Ferraro * Segment Directors: Ted May, Mustapha Khan, Jon Stone * Written by: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: Featuring Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · with Muppet Performers: Bruce Connelly, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, John Kennedy, Joey Mazzarino, Kevin Clash, Richard Hunt, Frank Oz, and Jim Henson * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Laurent Linn, Lara MacLean, Stephen Rotondaro * Cast: Annette Calud, Carlo Alban, Lexine Bondoc, Desiree Casado, Mara Feinstein, Kenya Harris, Devon Mack, Wesley Rodgerson, Jason Samuel Smith, Rebekka Santana, Amy Tai, Brandon Nai, Carla Davis, Morgan De Sena, Matthew Kelly, Alexandra Young * with Special Appearances by: Joe Williams, Savion Glover, Bill Irwin, David Shiner, Maya Angelou, Garth Brooks, Ruth Buzzi, Michael Chang, John Goodman, Kevin Kline, Cheech Marin, The Neville Brothers, Rosie O'Donnell, Sally Jesse Raphael, Marisa Tomei * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Songs by: Chris Cerf, Carol Hall, Joey Mazzarino, Jeff Moss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Sam Pottle, Joc Raposo, Jonathan Richman, Fernando Rivas, Mark Saltzman, Luis Santeiro, Norman Stiles * Music Supervised by: Desirée Goyette * Featuring the Musicians of: Bob Cranshaw · Bassist, Tim Johnson · Guitarist, Wally Kane · Saxophone * Production Manager: Christina Delfico * Editor: Scott P. Doniger · Full Circle Post * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Art Director: Tina Zeno * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Lighting Designer: Mitchell Bogard * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin * Stage Managers: Charles Raymond * Production Coordinator: Karen Ialacci * Production Assistants: Heather L. Dick, Kim J. Kennedy, Ann Levin, Ruth Luwisch * Graphic Artist: Pete Ortiz * Paint Box Artist: Nan North * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard, Jason Schneider * Adult Talent Coordinator: Danette DeSena * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Choreographers: Penny Wilson, Myles Thoroughgood * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Camera: Frank Biondo, Arnie Giordano, Jr. * Lead Stagehand: James Zelley * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Video: Joseph Prewitt, Tim Cereste * Make-Up: Jennifer Barnaby, Janet Arena * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova, Colleen Noe * Production Interns: Carol Colmenares, Gregory Garry, Robin Lawless, Helen Rammou * Content Consultants: Angela C. Santomero, Dr. Dan Anderson * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Nan Halperin, Dulcy Singer, Renee Rachelle, Tim Carter, Cher Jung Thanks for Helping Screen * The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into Sesame Street and other CTW educational products · Thanks for Helping! Copyright Screen * The "Sesame Street" sign is a trademark and "Sesame Street Home Video" is a registered trademark of Children's Television Workshop. * © 1996 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1996 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All rights reservedCategory:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Sony Wonder Category:Episode credits Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:Sesame Street Category:Walt Disney Home Video